Shall We Dance?
by Hikaru Rouge
Summary: Rin struggles in the Big Apple, while her older sister, Sango, works often to help support them after their parents died. But her passion for dance dies hard. Through a series of mishaps and a bit of help from friends and family, rin finds love...
1. Chapter 1

_Hikaru- San: just another sesshy rin fic that's coming straight out of my butt! I'm such a loser for doing it! oh well... I like these kinds of stories…! God... the editing thingy on here is driving me crazy so sorry for the BIG spaces in between ... still working out the kinks. anywho... please R&R when you're done! _

_

* * *

_

_Hey...!!!!  
Do your thang honey! _

* * *

"Rin! Get back here! You forgot your lunch!" a tall woman shouted from the doorway to a young girl just getting on her skateboard.

"Oh! Thanks Sango!" the girl said with a smile, pushing her pony tail back so her baseball cap fitted her head better, and taking out an earphone on her iPod to hear what her sister had to say.

"And for god's sake, put a helmet on! You know what the roads here are like…"

"It's New York. Of course!" Rin said with a smirk as she took off.

"I swear, that girl's going to be the death of me…" Sango muttered, as she went back into the house to finish getting ready for work.

* * *

(Verse: 1)  
I could feel it from the start,  
Couldn't stand to be apart.  
Something 'bout you caught my eye,  
Something moved me deep inside  
Don't know what you did boy but you had it and I've been hooked ever since. 

(Hook)  
I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends  
Told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense.  
That every time I see you everything starts making sense.

Do your thang honey!

* * *

Rin swiftly moved through the crowded streets of New York City. Taxi drivers were honking and cursing away. Like that ever helped with anything anyway. 

_I still wonder where they get the gas for the cars in this city…_ Rin thought to herself, as she swerved thru the traffic. She had to make these few deliveries before her next class started.

* * *

(Chorus)  
Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do!)  
You're the kind of guy, a girl finds in a blue moon. (hey)  
You got soul (yeah), you got class (ohh). You got style, you bad ass  
Oh Yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true (all right)  
Ain't no other man but you.

* * *

"Thanks Rin! Man! The boss man would a had my ass of these plans weren't here." A man said, taking the construction plans that Rin got from the copier's shop. 

"Anytime Mac."

"You're such a good kid. Here's a tip." The elderly black man said, handing Rin her payment, with a little extra.

"Oh, Mac… you really don't need to…"

"Don't be silly girl! You need this to get that apartment in San Francisco, don't you?"

Rin just smiled.

"Oh! Before I forget, Sango invited you for dinner tonight. Think you can make it?"

"And miss her famous Japanese ongiri? I don't think so. I'll be by at seven, with some of Lucy's famous Louisiana Gumbo."

"Ooo! Yummy!"

"See ya Rin!"

"Bye Mac!"

* * *

_(Verse: 2)  
Never thought I'd be alright. No, no, no!  
'Til you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah!  
Your the light that I needed_

_You got what I want boy and I want it  
So keep on giving it up!_

_(Hook)  
Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friends.  
Tell the others, your lovers, better not be present tense.  
Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!_

_Ooooh,oh oh!_

* * *

Rin then quickly locked her bike up on the bike rack, grabbed her backpack out of the straps and ran into NYU school of the arts. She ran through the hallways, which were crowded with studio artist, musicians, and dancers, among others. _

* * *

(Chorus)  
Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you (to you yeah)  
Ain't no other man (ain't no other man) on the planet does what you do (do)  
You're the kind of guy, a girl finds (girl finds) in a blue moon.  
You got soul (soul), you got class (class).  
You got style, with your bad ass  
yeah yeah yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true  
Ain't no other man but you. _

(Bridge)  
Break it down now!

Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other, (other)!!  
Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other (LOVER)!  
Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!  
Ain't no other man but you!  
Ohhhh!  
You are there when I'm a mess  
Talked me down from every ledge  
Give me strength boy you're the best  
You're the only one who's ever passed every test

* * *

"Rin, you're late…" Rin's friend, Soten, said, stretching for their upcoming routine to be performed at the next show. 

"I had to work…" Rin said, slipping out of her street clothes and into her sports bra, sweats, and pumas.

"Don't we all…" Soten said sarcastically, tossing her long braid behind her.

Rin rolled her eyes. The thunder demoness was always testy, especially before a performance.

"Ok… ladies… let's start from the top…" the uptight dance instructor in a leotard said, snapping her fingers for the girls in the room to take position.

* * *

_(Chorus)  
Ain't no other man (woo), can stand (yeh) up next to you (next to you)  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do. oh..  
You're the kind of guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul (yeah), you got class (yeah)  
You got style, with your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true (oooh)  
Ain't no other man but you.

* * *

_Rin thought to herself, as she kept up with everyone else in the class to the dance routine. This was a public class. It was the closest Rin was able to get to being in an art school. Many turned her down, but she had a plan to go down to San Francisco out west, where the arts were more appreciative there. 

Just one step at a time…

* * *

_(Chorus)  
And now I'm telling you so ain't no other man but you  
Hey!!!!!!!!  
Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you,  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kind of guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
Baby, baby, baby Oooh!!!!!  
You got soul (yeah), you got class (ohh).  
You got style, with your bad ass  
Don't you know!  
Ain't no other man it's true  
Ain't no other man but you._


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Sango…" Kanade said, getting a good look at her best friend that rushed into the office space.

Sango looked like a wreck. Looked like Rin was running late again.

"God… why do you let that kid to this to you?" she asked Sango, unsuccessfully hiding a smirk.

"Because… she's my sister…" Sango snapped, pushing a stray bang back. "Besides, she miraculously made it on time…"

"Why don't you let her go to school out of state anyway? She's smart. You know that she'll be big…"

"I know… I know… It would be easier if mom and dad were still alive… it's just…"

Kanade's blue eyes scanned the emotion that was now on Sango's face.

"Money?"

"Yeah… we're barely making rent, AND getting necessities as it is…" Sango said, taking a seat behind her desk. "And she's putting most of her paychecks in paying her tuition forNYU and she's barely keeping up in her classes…"

"And is she getting financial aid?"

"They're paying half of it…"

"what is she majoring in anyway?"

"Business management… wants to own a business so we get more income. She also said that if she became a lawyer, then it's more money down the drain because of the cost of law school…"

"I keep telling you…" Kanade said, taking a seat at her desk ,which was next to Sango's. "It's about time you asked for a raise. You need it, and you've been working harder than the rest of us… especially Higurashi over there…" Kanade made a gesture towards the girl that was sitting at the desk of one of the partner's secretary.

"Kanade… don't talk about Kagome like that." Sango said, glaring at her friend.

"She's actually pretty nice."

"Sorry…"

"Just… be quiet and get to work…"

* * *

"Ok… let's see you're horoscope…"

"Ok… Rin… you're being really dumb now…"

Rin ignored her friend's comment and scanned the newspaper.

"Ok… Fate will act in your favor as the new moon enters on the 6th and you sensual desires are met…" Rin looked down.

"Looks like that's true…" Rin said, as she watched one of her dogs look lovingly at another.

Soten just laughed.

"Ok!" she said, stealing the paper from Rin. "Now let's read yours!"

"Soten! Give that back!"

"Gemini…Gemini… Gemini… ha! You do not need to travel far to find the thing you need, just look ahead… SEE!? Even the skies agree with me! You don't need to go out west to get down with your passion! You can still apply to the art school!"

"I can't get a decent career in doing what I love though! I've seen what happens! Right now, I just need to earn some money to make my move and then to pay rent for a month or two…"

Soten sighed.

"fine… your life…"

'Thank you… well got to go. These dogs don't walk themselves you know…"

"I got to get to class anyway. Lucky we're not in Philly, or else you'll be going all Rocky on me…"

"Ha-ha… later…"

Rin got her leashes together, hopped on her skateboard and took off. Soten looked over her shoulder and shook her head.

"Hey!" Soten Shouted towards Rin.

"What?" Rin said, turning her head, not watching where she was going.

"LOOK OUT!"

The dogs came to a complete stop, but Rin crashed into someone.

Soten tried not to laugh as she ran to her friend's aid.

* * *

"Ow… now I know why Sango told me to wear a helmet…" Rin muttered, rubbing her head. The golden retriever sniffed and licked Rin, making sure she was alright.

(sorry! Have to go love my puppy! (reaches under table and gives retriever a good belly rub) Kay I'm done!)

Rin saw that she accidentally ran into a man.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry!"

He slowly got up and brushed himself off, his amber eyes glaring coldly at her.

"watch where you're going next time…" he said coldly, his long silvery hair swerving behind him as he walked away.

"I really am sorry!" Rin called, getting up.

Soten finally reached Rin.

"Are you ok?"

"That jerk…" Rin said, gathering the dogs back together.

"Sorry I made you crash. I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight…" Soten said, brushing of a bit of dust off of Rin's vest.

"Meet me at my house at eight. Mac's coming over." Rin said, getting back onboard.

"Girl! You know I'm there if he's bringing Gumbo!"

"I thought as much…"

"Oh crap I'm late! Try not to crash!" Soten said, taking off.

"What a weirdo…" Rin said to herself, as she and the dogs took off again.

* * *

"What happened to you? You look like you just got caught at the OK Corral…"

"Shut up Inuyasha… I got more important things to worry about…" Sesshomaru snapped back, as he and his younger half brother entered the elevator.

"Relax, it's not like the stock market's going anywhere… what took you so long to get here anyway?"

"a stupid girl in the park…"

Inuyasha smirked.

"And I take it that's why you're a little dusty there…"

"Not like that…"

The two men finally reached their floor and walked towards their office.

* * *

"Look! It's the Tashio executives themselves!" Kanade said, hopping from Sango's desk to hers. Sango rolled her eyes. The younger brother was nicer compared to the older one. Inuyasha stopped by Sango's desk.

"Hey Sango…"

"Hi…"

"How are you today?"

"I'm fine…" Sango sensed something was up.

"And you can tell that perverted assistant of yours that I'm not interested…"

Inuyasha smirked.

"I'll tell him that…"

Then Inuyasha took off and disappeared behind the office, with Kagome following him. Kanade resumed her spot on top of Sango's desk.

"Miroku is still after you!? Girl, go out with the man already!"

"I won't!"

Kanade shook her head.

"No wonder you're bitter… you need to get laid…"

"Oh My God! Kanade!?"

"I'm just the best friend that cares…"

Sango groaned. She looked over at the clock. Four pm… time to call it quits.

"ok… believe what you want but I'm going home…" Sango said, getting her things together.

"Oh man… I still got an hour… I'll call you later…"

"Bye Kanade…"

* * *

Sango check out and rushed out of the building to catch a cab. No such luck.

"Shit!" Sango said. She tried running toward one, but then broke her heel.

"Man… today is just not my day…" Sango muttered, breaking the other heel of her shoes so now her shoes were flats.

"Why Sango! How nice to see you..."

Sango turned to see a man with a rat's tail and a navy blue business suite running towards her.

"Oh… hi Miroku…" Sango said.

"tough luck today?"

"More than you know…"

"I can give you a ride…"

"No thanks! I'll just take the subway… nice seeing you though…" Sango immediately turned and jogged towards the subway station, leaving Miroku in the dust.

* * *

"Sango! Are you dumb or something!?" Rin shouted over the dinner table. "If a guy in their sane mind wants to go out with you, you're suppose to say yes!"

"Girl's right. You need a guy around here…" Mac said, serving Rin and Soten more gumbo. Sango groaned, as she picked at her spaghetti.

"But the guy's a perv…"

"So, beat the crap out of him when he tries to make a move on another woman…" Soten said, mouth full of garlic bread.

"We seen your relationships… and the ass kicking don't work for most people…" Rin said, patting her friend on the back.

"Works for me…" Soten said.

Mac just laughed.

"You girls crack me up…" he said, in between laughs.

"Oh! Sango! Turn the radio up! That's my song!" Soten said, her demonic hearing picking up the melody of the song. Sango smiled, rolled her eyes and did as Soten asked.

_Fergalicious def (x3)  
Fergalicious definition make them boys go crazy  
They always claim they know me Comin' to me call me Stacy ( Hey Stacy )  
I'm the F to the E-R-G the I the E  
And can't no other lady put it down like me  
I'm Fergalicious ( so delicious )  
_

Soten and Rin got up from their chairs and did a little routine, Sango and Mac clapped to the beat of the music, while laughing at the girls' enthusiasm.

_My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym  
just working on my fitness  
He's my witness  
I put your on boy rock, rock  
And he be lining down the block just to watch  
what I got_

"Oh crap! Rin we got to go!" Soten said, slurping the last of the gumbo.

"Ok! I'll be home at midnight at the latest Sango!" Rin said, getting her things together.

"No worries here. Us old folk will be sitting at home…" Sango said, giving Mac a look.

"See ya!" Rin and Soten said, as they rushed out the door.

"Kids will be kids…" Mac said taking a seat in the small living room .

"Little sister will still be little sister…" Sango replies, getting to work on the dishes.

_

* * *

_

_Hikaru-San: Ok… just getting things started. Things should starts getting interesting in the next chapter so keep a look out. _

_Before I forget! In the last chapter… the song was Ain't no other man, by Christina Aguilera, and in this chapter, was Fergilicious, by Fergie. Please R&R! _


	3. Chapter 3

"Classic Night?" Rin asked Soten, as the two managed to get inside the exclusive club that one of Soten's older brothers owns.

"Yup! Big executive party for one of New York's Biggest firms. And my brother Maten asked me to get a few friends together to keep up the light of the party by keeping people on the dance floor!" Soten said, taking her's and Rin's jackets into the special room for employees.

"I was wondering why you made me change into this ridiculous dress..." Rin said.

She looked down at the outfit she was wearing. It was gorgeous. a slick pink gown that reached her knees, flowing enough that she could do high kicks if she wanted to. It looked almost identical to Soten's blue dress that looked a lot like a night slip, but tighter.

"Come on... I've seen you in ballroom workshops! You're the best dancer in the class. Did Miss Swentson ask you to teach one of her classes?"

"As of Tuesday, I'll be running the twice a week night classes!" Rin said excitedly.

"At least your getting somewhere with your dancing! Remember your horoscope!"

"Shut up Soten! Let's get to work already!"

* * *

"Inuyasha, wanna go dance?" a pretty ebony haired woman said to Inuyasha.

"Sure Kagome!" Inuyasha said, taking her awaiting hand.

"Are you just going to sit there all night or are you going to socilize for once?" Inuyasha asked his older brother, who was currently sitting down at the table wiuth his head down. He was reading a book.

"Just do what you want..." Sesshomaru said without looking up.

Inuyasha shrugged and he and Kagome took off to the dance floor, where there was some interesting dancing going on.

* * *

"Woo Hoo! go Rin!" Soten said loud enough for only Rin to hear.

The beat of the Maranga boomed loudly from the live band. Rin couldn't help but smile at the temporary dance partner. She let the music flow through her body, taking the time to count out the beats to make sure her timing for each step and move was perfect. Her partner was pretty close at getting everything acurate enough. Soon the song ended and everyone applauded the couple. Rin thanked her partner for the danc e and went over to Soten, who just left her partner.

"Let me tell you Rini..." Soten said, handing Rin a Cosmopolitan. "Some of these men are sooo desperate. I literally had to keep slapping that last guy's hand to keep his from groping me..."

"Please tell me that wasn't Sango's admirer..." Rin said.

"Nope... it's the Robert DeNiro wannabe over there..." Soten said, pointing at the guy that was near the balcony.

"OH Slick..." Rin said in a teasing manner.

"Oh shut up... Ok... since you picked that guy... I get to pick the next partner for you!" Soten said, with the erge for revenge.

"fine... Point him out..." Rin said, taking a sip of her drink. She was prepared for anything that Soten might throw her way.

"Hm let's see... how about that hunk by the bar?" Soten said, making a gesture towards a greasy beastly sort of guy.

"Soten... be nice..." Rin whined. Soten was being a little too harsh.

Soten looked around a little more. Then, she suddenly saw a familiar face. Perfect...

"Ok... cute guy... at the table... reading..." Soten said.

Rin looked over, and her face fell.

"That's the jerk from earlier today!" Rin said, recongnizing him.

"Come on! You gotta admit it, he is pretty handsome!" Soten said, urging her friend on.

"I don't care if I'm breaking the rules to our little game, but i am not going to dance with that guy!" Rin said, getting annoyed.

"Are you two talking about that guy there?"

Rin and Soten turned to find a guy looking similar to Sesshomaru, but with dog ears, talking to them.

* * *

"that would be my stuck up, older brother..." he said, sending a mischeivous glance at Sesshomaru.

"Oh... your brother..." Rin said, pretending to be interested in the subject.

"Could you please go over and make him lighten up a little?" Inuyasha continued saying to the girls. If Sesshomaru was going to be a snob tonight, then he was going to pay for it.

"Um... no thanks..." Rin said, but before she walked away, Soten grabbed her arm.

"Oh! you're just gonna have to excuse her! She kinda acts like a snob too!"

"Soten!"

"Oh really?"

"Actually! She would love to help you out in your sibling argument thingy...!" Soten babbled on.

"TRAITOR!" Rin said.

"Great! It's just one dance is all I'm asking..."

"No problem!"

"And try to go easy on him. He really can't dance to save his life." Inuyasha said, then he walked away.

* * *

"Traitor..." Rin said again. Soten rolled her eyes.

"Come on. You're acting like he asked you to go make out with him."

"SOTEN!"

"No buts! Now get your butt over there!" Soten said, pushing Rin towards Sesshomaru.

"And you're not getting any more luck. It's the Mambo next. Good luck with that!" Soten said to her friend.

_I'll get you! I'll get you! I'll get you!!!!! I'll Get You!!!! _Rin thought bitterly towards Soten as she finally reached to table.

* * *

"Hi..." Rin said smoothly, as she took a seat next to him.

_I fell like an idiot doing this... _

Sesshomaru took a quick glance at Rin, then went back into his book.

Rin sighed. This was not going to be easy.

_Intellectual I see..._

"Will you do me the honor of a dance?" Rin asked.

"No..." Sesshomaru said plainly, without looking up.

_Very to the point... what a jerk..._

"Then what's the point of being at a party if you don't dance, or at least talk to other people?"

"I'm talking to you right at this moment, am I not?"

Rin was starting to get pissed off. What a smart ass...

"That's it... I've been watching you all night and quite frankly, you're being a party pooper, now come on!"

Rin slammed his book closed, grabbed his arm, and pulled him away from the table.

Sesshomaru was suprised by this girls antics. She wasn't one to take any crap.

_"And try to go easy on him. He really can't dance to save his life." _

_Oh I'll go easy on his alright! _Rin thought to herself. _I'll go really easy! I'm teaching a beginer's class next week!_

* * *

The band started to play. From the coner, Inuyasha watched the young girl drag Sesshomaru from the table. Sesshomaru looked annoyed and for a split second, sent a killing glare towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk. The girl really had some guts to do that to Sesshomaru.

"Is anything funny?" Kagome asked him, a little confused.

"Nope..." Inuyasha said, taking Kagome to their table.

* * *

Rin followed her instincts and guided Sesshomaru thru the beat of the music.

_Man, if Shippo were here, he'd help me spice things up a little bit... _Rin thought to herself, as she thought about her dance partner in her ballroom class. Soten had a major crush on the fox demon, but never go the guts to ask him out. Rin's been droppiong hints to him every chance she got, but so far, nothing's blooming.

_Hm... for a jerk... he catches on pretty fast... _Rin thought to herself, as she drifted off beck to the task at hand.

Sesshomaru was more annoyed than ever. Inuyasha was going to suffer for making him do something so ridiculous. But, on the other hand, the girl dancing with him wasn't that too bad looking. She was a pretty good dancer herself.

When the music ended and the crowd applauded, she handing him a card.

"Just in case you want to improve..." she said, then she dissapeared.

Sesshomaru looked at the card in his hand.

_

* * *

_

_5th street complex 2B_

_Manhattan, New York City, New York_

_Rin Tayija_

* * *

Ballroom Lessons? What was she trying to say?

Sesshomaru shook the thought away, put the business card in his jacket pocket and went back to his table to finish the chapter that he was rudly pulled away from.

* * *

"Are you happy now!?" Rin snapped at Soten.

Soten smirked.

"Yup. We gotta go... It's almost cerfew..." Soten said, already having Rin's jacket in her arms.

"You're going to pay for that later you know!" Rin said.

"I know I know... that's what you always say..."

_

* * *

_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hikaru-San: Yay! Another Chapter! Just felt like saying something…. Anyway… ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!_

_P.S. I own none of the songs or products mentioned in the story and none of the characters…. Maybe Rin and Sessh… (Lawyers stand behind hikaru) ok I own nada…_

_p.s. if you wanna know the music they're dancing to… I'm mostly using the Dirty Dancing Soundtrack (the original)… ok… I'll shut up and get on with it…_

* * *

Sango would not stop laughing. 

"Sis! It's not that funny!" Rin whined.

When she got home, she switched from the dress into her PJs and went back into the small living room, where Sango was waiting with two cups of hot chocolate, waiting to hear the events that happened.

"But… you had to dance…." Then realization struck her.

"WITH ONE OF MY BOSSES!?"

"How was I supposed to know?"

Sango went from being upset shock, to being calm and peaceful.

"That's nice."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have emotional issues?"

"Only mom…"

The two laughed, but then went silent. Rin traced the cup's edge with her finger.

"I miss them…" Rin said.

Sango moved from her armchair and onto the couch with her sister.

"Me too Rin." Sango said, wrapping an arm around Rin.

"And your hot chocolate… I have to admit… is pretty darn close to mom's."

Sango took a small sip.

"Uh… nah…." Sango said shaking her head. "Not like mom's yet…"

"Maybe a little more cinnamon…"

"And Marshmallows…"

"Just a little…"

The two jumped up and sprinted to the kitchen.

_

* * *

_

_(Next Day)_

* * *

You broke my heart  
'Cause I couldn't dance  
You didn't even want me around  
And now I'm back, to let you know  
I can really shake 'em down

Do you love me? (I can really move)  
Do you love me? (I'm in the groove)  
Ah do you love? (Do you love me)  
Now that I can dance (dance)

* * *

Rin was in the studio of Miss Swenson's in the Jena Rink Dance Studio. She was currently just goofing off. She has her hair in a side ponytail (her usual hair style…), a white tank top, with an orange button up shirt over it. She also had on straight leg denim jeans, along with her ball room dance shoes.

* * *

_Watch me now, oh (work, work)  
Ah, shake it up, shake it (work, work)  
Ah, shake 'em, shake 'em down (work, work)  
Ah, little bit of soul now (work)_

* * *

Rin did a spin across the dance floor. Surprisingly enough, she didn't get dizzy doing that. 

"I don't know…" Rin said, but as soon as she took a step, she fell flat on her face from a misstep.

"And that's why she's klutzy…" Sango commented, while trying to hold back a laugh.

"Sh… shut up…" Rin whined, while finding her common ground again, and got a hold of the ice mocha that Soten picked up for her.

"And onee- san, thanks for coming to class!"

"Just because it's free!" Sango said, pretending to stretch. Rin sighed.

"But you still have to do what I say…"

"Only for two hours… then I got you for the rest of the day!"

"Um… it's 6 in the evening, Sango… I'm at school the rest of the week…"

"But then there's the weekend…"

"Well… La La Dee La Do Da Dee!"

"Well, La Da De Da Do Da Da!"

"Well, La Da…"

"OK! We get it!" Soten shouted over the sisters' bickering. "God… you girls sure know how to act like sisters instead of responsible roommates!"

Sango and Rin looked at each other.

"She started it!" the two said at the exact same time.

Soten rolled her eyes and went to change clothes.

Rin went out after Soten.

"So… is he…"

"Sango's going to kill you for it you know…"

"But you have to admit it… they would make a cute couple…"

"Yup! Oh! Here he comes! Act natural!"

Soten and Rin pretended to have a separate conversation as Miroku entered the room.

"Um... is this where they're holding ballroom lessons?"

Rin looked up. He was exactly as Kanade described him.

"Uh huh…" Rin said. "Start warming up in there…" Rin said, pointing to the main floor.

"Thanks…" he said, as he went inside the room.

Rin and Soten laughed when they heard Sango's reaction.

"She's really going to hurt you later…" Soten said.

"But she'll thank me later!" Rin said happily.

"Ok... in speaking of new students… are you expecting you- know- who, to show up?" Soten asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Who's that?" a voice piped up, making Soten freeze up.

"Oh! Hi Shippo!" Rin called out.

* * *

The fox youkai pushed a stray strand of auburn hair out of the way of his blue eyes. Soten turned red. Rin just rolled her eyes. Soten may be out bursty at times, but this was a change in personality that she couldn't help but savor.

* * *

"So… ready to help out?" Rin asked. 

"Yup. When you were talking on the phone, you sounded pretty desperate." Shippo replied with a fanged smile.

"That's because Soten's here…" Rin said, pointing at her blushing friend.

Soten shot her a 'kill' look.

"So you really need help in your technique?

"Oh, uh… um…"

_Oh god! Is it really that hard to talk to him Soten!? _Rin thought to herself, shaking her head.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Inuyasha asked, as he opened the door for Kagome. 

"This is where Sango told me to go. She's inside too." Kagome replied.

"Looks like a dump…" Sesshomaru muttered.

"What did you expect? An uptown studio? It's a local studio for the neighborhood." Kagome said, trying to calm Sesshomaru down.

He's been in a bad mood since Inuyasha literally dragged him out of the house.

"Seriously Sessh, you need to loosen up…" Inuyasha huffed.

"I told you not to call me that!"

* * *

"Ok… is that everyone?" Rin asked, getting everyone together. 

"We're still missing a few people…" Sango said, trying to gain some distance away from Miroku.

"Ok… then we'll just get started I guess…" Rin said.

"Sorry we're late!" Kagome shouted into the room, with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru following behind her.

_OH GOD! He really did show up! _Rin thought to herself.

"What's new Kagome? You're always late." Sango commented, as Kagome took a spot next to her.

* * *

Sango was the only one in the office that didn't believe the rumor that Kagome was a slut and was having an affair with the junior partner, Inuyasha, and was cheating on her boyfriend, Hojo. The reality of all that was that Kagome's boyfriend was actually Inuyasha, while Hojo was a guy that had a huge crush on her.

* * *

"Aw… Sango… I'm hurt…" Kagome said, placing a hand over her heart. 

"Ok… people… we're starting…" Rin said loudly over the talking people.

As soon as everyone was quiet again, Rin went on.

"Ok… thank you all for coming. I'm Rin Tayija and I'll be your instructor…"

"Not to mention my baby sister…" Sango muttered.

Rin gave Sango a look and continued.

"Now… I'll be pairing all of you according to height. How about you go with him?" Rin said, gesturing Sango to pair up with Miroku.

"No way!"

"Teacher says…"

Sango shot cold daggers towards Rin and went by Miroku, who looked more than pleased that Sango was his dance partner.

"And you two…" Rin continued, pointing at Shippo and Soten. "… Together…"

Soten turned red again, as Shippo stood next to her.

"Hm… looks like we only have one couple that's already a couple… if that makes any sense…" Rin said when she got to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Ya think?" Kagome commented, earning a smirk from Rin.

Rin then turned towards Sesshomaru.

"Which just leaves you…"

"I will be just observing today…" Sesshomaru said harshly.

"Nonsense… For now, until another girl joins the class… I'll be your partner…" Rin said, with her 'no crap' attitude.

Sesshomaru groaned. Why did he let his brother drag him here?

"Ok guys!" Rin called out, as she made a move towards her stereo.

"We'll be starting out with the fox trot…"

"Um… Miss Rin…" Miroku spoke up.

"I was kind of hoping that we could start with the Tango…"

Rin gave him a look.

"I'm sorry Mr. Houshi…" Rin said. "But you are unable to handle the Tango… not yet at least…"

Everyone else snickered at Miroku's antics. Sango turned red.

"Anyway…" Rin continued. "Let's begin…"

_

* * *

_

_So… please read and review! _


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok…ok… take it easy!" Rin called out to Miroku, enjoying the hip movements from Sango a little too much.

Maybe Salsa was a bad idea…

"Mr. Houshi! I don't know how many times to tell you, but you don't take any sexual advancements towards your partner, no matter how tempting!"

Sango just shot Rin a 'die' look.

"But Miss Taiyja…"

"No buts!" Rin cried out, slamming a book right in between them.

"Now practice by going around the book, maintaining distance. If I see you over the border, Miroku, then you're in for it!"

Rin stormed off. This was a bit more complicated than she planned.

* * *

The past three weeks has been rather exhausting. Even if this was a class that only met twice a week, trying to make sure they were getting something out of it was driving her crazy. Shippo and Soten helped out a lot by doing demonstrations, but other than that… it was tiring.

* * *

"Ok… ok…" Rin called out, making the entire room stop. 

"I think we'll take a short break… as some of you look like you're about to go on a killing spree…" Rin said, spotting Sango about to slap Miroku for grouping her butt.

Everyone sighed in relief. Shippo went over to Rin and Sango, while Soten went to talk to Inuyasha and Kagome. Sesshomaru simply stood in the corner, annoyed as ever.

"Um… Rin...I got some bad news…" Shippo said.

"What?"

"I can't make it to the show…"

"WHAT!?"

"I'm sorry… but my family called. My older cousin's getting married and she asked me to be the best man."

"But Shippo! I understand it's a family thing! But the scholarship…!" Rin looked as if she was going to cry.

"Rini, isn't there someone that can fill in for him?" Sango asked, trying to comfort her sister.

"NO! It's all over! I'm not going to be able to audition for that scholarship to the art school!" Rin cried.

"Wow… you're really acting mature…" Sango muttered.

"What wrong?" Soten asked, as she, Kagome, and Inuyasha walked over to find out what all the commotion was about.

"Rin was going to do a Ballroom showcase with Shippo two weeks from today…" Sango said. "But Shippo has to go to a cousin's wedding and now Rin has no partner."

Sesshomaru coughed and reached for a bottle of water. Sango meanwhile handed Rin her water bottle.

Inuyasha suddenly had a smirk on his face.

"Well… Sesshomaru isn't doing anything. Why don't you teach him the routine?"

Both of the people in question suddenly chocked on their water.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Rin cried out. "That guy's not even trying now in class! What in the hell is the point in teaching HIM the routine!?"

"And when did I agree to this!?" Sesshomaru shot back.

"You couldn't even do it anyway!" Rin shouted.

"Oh yeah!?"

"Yeah!"

"Inuyasha… what are you thinking?" Kagome asked nervously. Inuyasha continued his evil smirk.

"You know me, Kagome! I love to cause that bastard hell…"

"Ok… please stop smiling like that… you're scaring me…"

Sango nodded in agreement.

"I don't know what her grudge is against him, but I think it might be a good idea…" Sango said in her sisterly way.

Rin shot Sango a cold glare.

"Fine! Since everyone seems to be against me… Takahashi!" Rin called out, not bothering with the formality. "You're staying here two hours after class so we can get the routine nailed. Got it?"

"Wow… that sounds so polite…" Sesshomaru said sarcastically. Rin gave him a look.

"Look, I'm desperate. I have to get that scholarship, or at least attempt to get it. So I need a partner.

"Um… then Rini, you can start teaching him the routine now, because class is over!" Soten said, pointing at the clock.

Rin groaned. Already?

Everyone else cleared out of the room, praying that the two don't kill each other.

* * *

(Later) 

"Ouch!"

"I told you I was sorry!"

"Pay attention! I told you… its 1, 2, 3, and 4, and you move on one!"

"I'm moving on 1…"

"THEN QUIT STEPPING IN ME!" Rin cried out in frustration, as she flicked the remote to start the song again.

_Why in the hell did I let Inuyasha talk me into this!? _Rin thought to herself bitterly. _Now I feel like Patrick Swyaze! _

"You have to remember... it's not just steps… you have to feel the music too. That's the only way you're ever going to get the passion in the dance."

"Fine… fine…" Sesshomaru grumbled.

* * *

It's been like that for the past three days. Rin insisted that Sesshomaru turned up at the dance studio a few hours each day so they could cover more steps.

* * *

"Ok… so it's one two three four… keep your back straight… five six seven and eight. One two three four five six… don't look down…" 

_Why am I even doing this!? _Sesshomaru thought bitterly to himself, as he kept repeating the steps, while Rin barked orders while providing the counts.

* * *

Just the other day, he was walking around the middle of New York, practicing the steps as he walked. Inuyasha tried to ridicule him about it, only to have his face meet concrete later.

* * *

"Ok… so…." Rin said, trying to get her thoughts together. 

"What now?" Sesshomaru asked annoyed.

"I don't know…" Rin admitted. "I mean… you have the moves down…. It's just the feeling missing…"

"What do you mean by feeling?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well… Let me tell you what I think it means. The beat of the music… it's like a pulse… a heart beat…."

Rin slowly started to tap on her chest, just above her heart, while the music played

Da dump… da dump… da dump…

She then reached for Sesshomaru's hand and had him feel the beat.

"Once you get the feel of the pulse…" Rin continued. "You move along with it… giving it life…"

_I guess that makes sense… _Sesshomaru thought to himself.

The two slowly moved to the music…

* * *

_I've been meaning to tell you  
I've got this feelin that wont subside  
I look at you and I fantasize  
You are mine tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights__

* * *

_Lately, Rin has been insisting on walking to work rather than skate around on her skate board…" Mac was telling Sango one day over coffee. 

"The girl looks like she's on cloud 9…"

"Rin gets like that when she's made an accomplishment. The Oldest Takahashi seemed to be getting more involved in class lately…" Sango replied.

"And you and Miroku?"

"I rather not talk about it…"

_

* * *

_

_I want to hold you so hear me out  
I want to show you what loves all about  
Darlin tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights_

* * *

There has been great improvement in the past week in their routine. Rin was still not teaching Sesshomaru how to do the lifts. She felt like that should be saved for later. At the moment, they had to work on moving with grace and away from the shakiness from trying to remember the steps while trying to resist the urge to count aloud.

* * *

_With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I cant disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you  
And I've got hungry eyes  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With these hungry eyes  
Now did I take you by surprise_

I need you to see  
This love was meant to be

* * *

One night, Rin and Sesshomaru were trying to figure out how to make the dance a little more sensual (they're doing the Tango in case you were wondering…). 

Rin slowly raised her hand until it was resting behind Sesshomaru's head. His fingers then gently glazed down Rin's arm. They eyes locked for a moment, their faces close enough to kiss. They both turned a little red, but then they got it together. Sesshomaru twirled Rin around and they continued their dance…

* * *

_I've got hungry eyes  
One look at you and I cant disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you  
And I've got hungry eyes  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With those hungry eyes  
Did I take you by surprise_

_With my hungry eyes_

* * *

Hikaru-San: Oh... things are getting intersting. Next time... everyone needs their escape from the busy city... but where do Rin and Sesshomaru go?

Oh yeah! song is Hungry Eyes by Eric Carmen!

find out as long as you review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hikaru- San: I feel as if I owe my fans an apology. Sorry for not updating so frequently as I usually do…. I've been busy with trying to get back into the swing of school and junk like that…. DAMN YOU JUNIOR YEAR!!!!!! So anyway... had a hard time trying to decide what story to update. My original plan as to update east meets west and step it up, but if you looked at my profile, that's not gonna happen anytime soon because my dell decided to stop working for me, (just sent it to dell support so hopefully it can be saved….) So instead (thanks to recent adding to many favorites lists)... here's a brand new chapter of Shall We Dance!!!! (I would do TBONTB 2 but I'm still a little depressed from recent events and writer's block!)

* * *

"One, two, three cross step, four, five. Six, skip the lift…"

"How do you expect to finish this routine if you're not going to attempt the lifts I've been hearing so much about?" Sesshomaru asked bitterly.

Rin sighed.

"Because I still don't trust you…" Rin said bitterly.

"Then how are we to progress?" Sesshomaru snapped back.

Rin stared out the window. It was Friday and the city was busy with constantly moving taxies getting people to their final destinations. A small smirk suddenly spread across her face.

"Hey…" Rin spoke up.

"What now?"

"Do you have a car?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Wanna get out of the city for a while?"

"And go where, may I ask?"

Rin grabbed her sweatshirt and then Sesshomaru's wrist.

"Just trust me!" Rin added childishly.

Sesshomaru had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

"Oh Sango….." Kanade chimed, trying to get her friend's attention, whose face was close to the computer screen, concentrating on the file she was writing.

"What…?" Sango replied, telling Kanade that she was listening.

"A certain assistant has been in cloud nine for the past few weeks…" Kanade said, binding the time before telling Sango the big news.

"Why should I care…?" Sango asked, getting annoyed that Kanade wasn't getting to the point.

"Because you got a date with him tomorrow night!"

"WHAT!?"

Sango turned sharply away from the computer screen and towards her smirking friend.

"That's right!" Kanade said, smiling. "Since I know that you won't ever get the guts to tell him that you like him, let alone ask him out, I did the dirty work for you!"

"WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?"

"No reason…"

Sango groaned.

"He'll pick you up at your place at 7."

"YOU GAVE THE PERV MY HOME ADDRESS!?"

"Not me…" Kanade said defensively. "Mac did…."

Sango buried her head in her arms. Why her?

* * *

"Rin…. Where are we?" Sesshomaru asked, as he woke up from his light nap.

Rin was busy listening to her iPod while driving his Lexus through a forest.

"What?" Rin asked. "Never been to upstate New York before?"

"Does it look like it?"

"I just assumed you have, because this is a pretty big spot for country clubs and assuming that your family's rich, you might have spent a summer here a time or two…"

"And why are we here?"

"Just for fun!" Rin said with a goofy smile.

She then took a turn off into a dirt parking lot. They were the only ones around.

"What are you doing?"

"Going for a hike. You can leave if you want. I can just hitch hike back to the city."

"Don't you know that's dangerous?"

"Yup, but I'm willing to take that risk…"

"I'm going with you…." Sesshomaru said immediately getting out of the car. Not that he wanted to, but he just didn't want to be blamed if Rin somehow managed to hurt herself.

"Then hurry up!" Rin called, who was way ahead on the trail.

_How did she get that far!?_

Rin turned and continued onwards. Then she took off on a different trail; one that tourist would always skip. It was a trail a few friends and her made when they were in high school. She turn to look behind her to make sure Sesshomaru was still following her.

"And on your left…" Rin said like a flight attendant, sliding her shoes off.

"Is a balance log use to practice keeping your balance." Rin said, as she gracefully walked across the long, tiny log, that was hovering 5 feet over a small creek.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Come on! Dance lesson number 50!" Rin said, pointing in front of her.

"I am not going after you…"

"Afraid?"

"No!"

"It's just five feet…. It's not that high."

"I'm not going after you."

"Fine… then I'll make you!" rin said, walking towards him. "

"Stop it!"

"Not a chance!" Rin said, successfully getting him on the log. Sesshomaru nearly slipped.

"It's easier if you're barefoot…" Rin said, like a smart ass, her grin getting bigger.

Sesshomaru groaned. She was not going to give up. He took off his shoes and followed her.

"See? It's not that bad!" Rin said cheerfully, trying not to laugh at the shakiness in Sesshomarus legs.

"How do you make it look so easy?"

"Practice! I can even jump on it and not lose my balance!" Rin said, jumping.

Sesshomaru gripped on her for dear life, as the log under them shook violently as Rin jumped.

"Stop doing that!"

"City boy…"

"What was that"?

"Remember the steps… I got back, you go forward…"

"How can you be thinking about dance at a time like this!?"

"As I said, it's for balance…" Rin said, urging Sessomaru to take a step. "It helps to control how big of a step you take, so your partner doesn't lose their balance…"

'O…k…"

"Kay! So remember… one… two… three.."

They continued like this for a good ten minutes, until it started to look like they were back in the studio.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it…" Sesshomaru said.

"I can tell!" Rin said with a smirk.

"May I have this dance. Miss Rogers?"

"Oh, of course, Mr. Astiar…" Rin said with a giggle.

* * *

A half hour later, the two were in the middle of a grass field. Rin tried to run towards Sesshomaru, he tried to lift her, but the two ended up falling backwards…. Again…

"There has got to be an easier way to do this…" Sesshomaru muttered, dusting himself off. Rin thought for a moment.

"Willing to get wet?"

"What?"

* * *

(20 minutes later)

"One two three!"

Sesshomaru lifted rin as high as he could, ignoring the water dripping from Rin's clothes. The two were a few feet away from the shore of the lake that Rin took them to.

"Watch out" rin suddenly said, as the two went backwards again, splashing into the water. Rin popped back up giggling.

"This is just too much fun!" Rin said. But then she noticed that Sesshoaru didn't come up.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin then felt something grab her from underneath and took her back down.

"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!!!" Rin shouted as she came back up to the surface.

"Yes it was…" Sesshomaru said with a smirk, a rare one at that.

Rin pouted. A cool breeze went by, causing Rin to shiver.

"I think we got to get going pretty soon." Rin said. "I kind of forgot to tell Sango that I was heading out of town for the day.

"That's typical…"

"Shut…"

Before Rin finished what she was going to say, a loud thunder crash roared through the valley. Then it began to rain.

"Damn! Just my luck!" Rin said. "

My family owns a cabin not far from here. We'll stay the night there… " Sesshomaru said, already heading out of the water.

"Fine by me! Let's walk there!" Rin said.

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow.

"It's faster if we drove there…"

"Oh…"

Rin honestly didn't want to be in a car when it was raining, let alone be anywhere near the road.

_That's how I lost mom and dad… _Rin thought to herself.

* * *

During the short drive, Sesshomaru noticed Rin was strangely quiet. What's her problem? Finally, the two stopped in front of the two-story cbin. Rin was the first to be out of the car and waiting on the front porch.

"Mind to explain why you were in a hurry?" Sesshomaru asked, taking his time.

"I hate rain…" Rin said.

"And why were you unusually quiet the entire drive?" Rin didn't say anything for a moment.

"My parents died in a car crash. It was raining…" Sesshomaru got the picture. He unlocked the door and the two went inside.

* * *

Hikaru san: Just a short little filler chapter. Next one should have a bit more fluff and stuff! Please read and review!!!! P.S. HA! Just downloaded firefox and now i'm in it's debt! 


	7. Chapter 7

_Hikaru: Y'all better thank Shikonprincess15 for getting on my case on story updates…plus kept clueing me in on her birthday! _

_Happy (belayed)Birthday Shikon!!!! And Hoo- RA! For the first update of 2008! Just five more days until my first anniversary on can you believe one year already? _

_Let me know if any of you have any ideas for an anniversary one shot for any of my stories, or a brand new one at that. _

_I swear, I think I put out more stories than I can handle… but any who… enjoy!_

* * *

"Yes… I'm fine Sango…" Rin grumbled on the phone. "He has a cabin up here, so we're staying the night. You know how I get on wet roads…"

Sesshomaru tried not to eavesdrop on the phone call as he laid out dry clothes for Rin to wear.

They were just spare shirts and pajama bottoms, so he had a feeling that they were going to be a little big on her, but at least it was better that the soaked clothes she had on right now, that left little to the imagination. Luckily for her, to save the embarrassment, she was wearing a bra. A colored bra under the white t- shirt. And all the wet denim jeans did was show off the well shaped legs of hers.

"Sango! Quit it! I'm not five! I know that I have to behave!" Rin suddenly shouted.

Sesshomaru snorted laugh after hearing Rin's outburst. Not five? Then what age was she acting now?

"Kay! I'll see you tomorrow… have fun with Miroku!"

Rin quickly hung up the phone, while Sango screeched on the other end on how Rin and Kanade were betraying her.

"Seesh… she's such a worry wart…" Rin said.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

"You want something?" Rin asked.

"There are clothes for you on the bed…" Sesshomaru said, reclining back in a chair.

Rin narrowed her eyes.

"What do you take me for?" she asked dangerously.

Sesshomaru opened one eye nervously.

"Excuse me?"

"Trying to seduce me are you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Tryin' to play innocent are you?"

"Someone has to…"

Rin smirked at the uneasiness coming from Sesshomaru.

"Oh come on!" Rin said, sticking her tongue out childishly. "I was only kidding!"

She skipped into the bedroom and closed the door.

Sesshomaru sighed in relief. Rin did make him panic a little bit, which no normal person was able to do. Then a random thought came into mind. Just how old was Rin?

He shook the thought off and reached forward to turn on the stereo.

_

* * *

I keep a close watch on this heart of mine_

_I keep my eyes wide open all the time_

_I keep the ends out for the tide of bide_

_Because your mine_

_I Walk the Line _

* * *

If Johnny Cash was playing, that meant that his father was up here some time ago. He was the only man that Sesshomaru knew that still listened to Johnny Cash.

* * *

"Hm… I never took you for a Cash man…"

Sesshomaru looked up. Rin was out. Just as he predicted, the clothes were a little big on her.

"It's my father's music…" Sesshomaru said, skipping through the CD for other songs.

"Sure it is…" Rin said, taking a seat on the nearby couch.

Sesshomaru got up.

"Coffee?"

"Sure…"

He disappeared for a moment.

Rin took a look around the place.

* * *

It was cozy for a forest cabin. There were comfy leather couches, a decent size TV with a DVD player, and any other luxury for the family on a mountain trip.

As the rain continued to beat on the window, Rin squirmed in her seat. Ever since the accident, she has always been uneasy when it comes to rain.

"Rin… are you alright?"

Rin jumped from the sudden reappearance of Sesshomaru, who had two coffee mugs in his hands.

"Oh sure…" Rin said, forcing a smile on. "Why you ask?"

"Because all the color drained from your face…"

"Oh…" Rin said. "Nothing to worry about… I just don't like rain…"

Sesshomaru took a good look at Rin.

"Is it because of your parents?" he asked.

Rin stayed silent.

"Fine… if you don't want to talk about it, then it's your prerogative…"

The two sat there in silence, sipping on the fresh hot coffee that Sesshomaru made earlier (A/N: that would make it lukewarm now wouldn't it?)

"They were heading for one of my dance performances back in junior year…" Rin suddenly spoke up.

"My parents and my older brother Kohaku were coming back from a Harvard tour. He was just checking it out because he just earned an Ivy League scholarship. It was raining, and they were almost at the school….

* * *

(Flashback)

"_Sango! Where are they_?" a nervous Rin asked Sango. She kept peeking behind the curtain to see if her brother and parents were in their reserved seats. Alas, they were empty.

"_Rini, don't worry… they said they're going to be here_…" Sango said reassuringly.

She took time out of her busy college schedule to make sure Rin was running on time for her performance. She didn't have a strong reputation of being on time.

"_You sure? The people from Mary Art are going to see this performance. They might even let me in a year early!" _

"_Rin, calm down. You're not going to be on for another ten minutes, so why don't you go take a walk? You know… to calm your nerves_…"

Rin sighed.

"_Your right… I can't lose my cool_…"

She grabbed her rain coat and opened the door.

"_Oh yeah, if I'm not back five minutes before, come and get me_?"

"_You know I will, now go_!" Sango said, waving her hand, while looking at the other performers.

* * *

Rin just stood outside in the pouring rain, under the protecting of the canvas roof of the doorway. She took a few deep breaths. Everything was going to be just fine. She was going to get the scholarship, hopefully, and even if she did mess up, there was always mom's hot chocolate to look forward to afterwards to cheer her up.

When she looked up, a familiar car was pulling up to the school.

Rin smiled. Just in time.

But before she took another step, another car was swerving down the road. It was going way too fast, and it was losing control on the slick road. All she heard was the tires screeching on the road and the honking of the horn… and then it happened.

CRASH!

The windows crashed under the pressure, and her parent's car flipped a few times with the other car.

"_MOM! DAD_!" Rin cried out horrified.

She started to run to the cars, which just stopped flipping.

Sango heard her sister's screams and ran after Rin.

"_Rin! Rin_!" Sango called out, hoping to catch her sister's attention, but Rin showed no sign of slowing down.

A bloody hand reached out of the broken window. Rin reached for it. The hand belonged to her mother, who had blood trailing down the side of her face,

"_Mom_…"

Sango finally caught up to Rin. She tried to get close to the car, trying to find their father and Kohaku.

"_Rini_…" her mother hoarsely said.

Rin gripped her mother's hand tighter.

"_Yes, mama… I'm here_…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sango managed to get to the other side of the car. Kohaku was unconscious in the back seat, face cut up, broken glass stabbing his arm. She moved to the front, where her father was wheezing out blood from his mouth, as the other car was slammed hard onto his car door, trapping him in his seat, the metal sinking deeper into his flesh. Flames were starting to rise from the engine.

"_Dad_…" Sango said under her breath. She was already at work trying to pry the door open and get the metal out of her father. She knew that the cold was not helping her family's conditions.

"_Dad… Kohaku… stay with me_…" Sango called out, as she kept at it, small scratches forming on her hands.

* * *

Rin went to work on the door on her mother's side.

"_It's not budging_…" Rin said helplessly, but she never gave up.

* * *

People were already forming a crowd on the sidewalk. Someone called out to call an ambulance and the police. No one seemed to car about the person who was the cause of the accident; rather, they had all their attention on the two girls, trying to reach their parents and brother. A few strangers even went over to the girls and help with budging the doors open.

* * *

"_Please… don't…_" Sango's father finally managed to hiss out.

Sango paused in her work, she tried to get as close to her father as possible. But as she did so. She noticed that Kohaku was not unconscious. Because the car first collided with them from behind, Kohaku must have been thrown forward and hit the back of the seat hard enough to break his neck. He was limp dead.

"_Dad_…"

"_We love… you… so much_…" he said, placing a bloody hand on her cheek. "_Don't forget… to tell your sister…._"

Sango's eyes were tearing up.

"_Don't talk like that…_" she begged.

* * *

Rin kept at it. Her mother was whispering something, but it was inaudible. Rin stopped what she was doing and went to check in her mother. She placed her ear close to her mother's mouth, being careful as to not accidentally suffocate her.

"_You look so beautiful tonight_…" she kept whispering. "_Break a leg… sweetie_…"

"_Miss! Look out_!"

Someone pulled Rin away from the crushed up car.

"_Let me go_!" Rin cried out.

Sango was also being pulled away.

* * *

A loud whistle brought some of the men on the alert. Some of them were Rin's classmates that worked in the auto shop. They knew what the whistle meant.

Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard. Rin's vision was blocked by one of the men's arms.

"_Let me go_!" she kept crying out. She looked on horrified that the car was now completely ablaze.

"_NO!_"

Sango, who was dragged to the other side of the street, was horrified about the turn of events. The heat from the flames must have reached the gas tank. She knew it was too late, even as the ambulance was just pulling up.

Rin's screams were droned out by the roar of the sirens.

Rin managed to break free from the men's hold and started for the flaming car.

Sango broke out into a run to stop her sister from doing something stupid.

Sango caught Rin before she got too close.

"_Let go! I have to help them_!" Rin shouted, soaked from the rain and her tears.

"_Rini… it's too late_…" Sango said, trying to convince herself.

"_No! They're still alive! We have to get them out! We have to_…"

"_Rin! Stop it_! _Just Stop!_ " Sango cried out, who just collapsed onto the ground, taking Rin with her.

Rin finally stopped beating on Sango and clung to her, both crying for their loss.

(end of flashback)

* * *

The two just sat there. The rain seemed to be coming down harder.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath. Who would have guess that someone like Rin had to deal with something like that.

"It's ok…" Rin suddenly spoke up, after the long silence. "It's not that big of a deal…"

"How can it not be?" Sesshomaru shot back. "You had to see that."

"It's not that big of a deal… because I'm not like the other theater kids who's parents died in car crashes. I know it wasn't my fault. It was that drunk behind the wheel of the other car…"

She brought her knees to her chin.

"But… I still don't understand… why it had to be my parents and my brother…"

Her vision was starting to get blurry.

_Not now… _Rin thought to herself. _I don't want him to see this side of me…_

She placed her head down.

Sesshomaru noticed the small wet spots where the tears fell.

Almost as if on cue, the radio played an old song…

_

* * *

When your baby leaves you all alone  
And nobody calls you on the phone  
Ah, don't you feel like crying?  
Don't you feel like crying?  
Well here I am my honey  
Oh, come on you cry to me.  
_

* * *

Ignoring the music in the background, he got up from his spot in the chair, and went over to Rin, who was still resting her head on her knees.

He lifted her chin. There were still wet trails on her cheeks. He could clearly see the sadness in her eyes. It just felt right…

He leaned forward and gave her a small kiss.

_

* * *

When you're all alone in your lonely room  
And there's nothing but the smell of her perfume  
Ah don't you feel like crying  
Don't you feel like crying?  
Ah don't you feel like crying?  
Come on, come on cry to me. __

* * *

IS HE KISSING ME!? _

Rin's mind went into overdrive. But she liked the way his lips felt on hers. She deepened the kiss.

Then, they made the kiss a bit more passionate. The small kiss then turned into a make out session in the living room. 

Well nothing could be sadder  
Than a glass of wine, all alone  
Loneliness, loneliness, it's such a waste of time  
Oh-oh yeah  


* * *

Rin pulled away for a moment.

"Are… are you sure…?" she blurted.

She had to admit, he looked pretty good shirtless, but she wouldn't do it unless it mean something.

He only answered with slipping her shirt over her shoulder, bare skin showing, caressing it with his soft lips.

_

* * *

You don't ever have to walk alone, oh you see  
Oh come on, take my hand and baby won't you walk with me?  
__

* * *

Hikaru: Ok… that took longer than planned, but since it was the holidays, meaning distractions galor, I finally got this done! Here ya go Shikon! Now you owe me a chapter! _

_Song used in this chapter are…_

_Walk the Line, by Johnny Cash, _

_And_

_Cry To Me, by Solomon Burke_

_So please review and let me know what other story to update! _


End file.
